1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that visualize a virtual product obtained by simulating a final product which is obtained by a post-processing to at least one printed matter having a plurality of page areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of printing plate manufacture, computer to plate (CTP) is widely used, in which a printing plate is directly formed from electronic data without creating an intermediate deliverable. Various types of proof technologies for creating and visualizing a virtual product obtained by simulating a form of a product (hereinafter, the final product) which is finally obtained by a printing process and post-processing using the electronic data, are proposed. As a result, since printing for proofreading becomes unnecessary and the result of the final product can be imaged at an earlier stage, it is more preferable than ever.
In JP2010-537298A, a method of displaying a three-dimensional electronic output expression of a document by generating a three-dimensional parametric model from content and geometric data, is proposed. Particularly, a method of obtaining accurate expressions by considering physical aberrations such as a creeping or a bottling, is disclosed (refer to Paragraph [0060] in JP2010-537298A).
In JP2011-242977A, an apparatus is proposed, which creates and displays three-dimensional preview data by extracting and mapping the print data that has been imposed, in page units, after performing a rasterizing processing.